Aspects of the present invention relate to collaborative creation and editing of documents or the like, and more particularly to a method and system for notification of a change to user selected content in a document.
Collaboratively creating documents is becoming common place where multiple authors or editors may collaborate on writing and editing documents including text, spreadsheets, presentations and other types of documents using web based editors. Multiple authors or editors may be responsible for or may contribute to different portions or sections of a document. For example, a sales contract may include sections or portions that a certain group of business people and lawyers may be drafting and there may be other parts or section of the contract which are being drafted by other groups of lawyers and/or business people, such as people from different departments of a company. Normal notification features in most file repositories can notify a user when a change is made to a document. However, the change may be anywhere in the document. The user would have to look through the document to determine where the change is located and precisely what changes were made. This could be tedious depending upon the size of the document. Additionally, the change could be some portion of the document in which the user does not have an interest or concern. Nevertheless, the user would need to read or at least scan through the document to determine whether the changes occurred in a section of interest to the user and if the change itself is of interest or concern to the user. Other known notification features allow users to choose from pre-defined document sections. However when a document is actively edited and growing rapidly, the need for more dynamic and more user-driven selection of content where users can proactively choose a section or portion of a section of interest on-demand for notification becomes increasingly important.